Peaceful Waters
by animekiss2012
Summary: I don't really know what to put as the summary, but I do know this story is gonna involve a lot of swimming (of course), some dancing, some surfing, intense competitions and some love triangles between the boys of the Iwatobi and Samezuka swim clubs and my Oc's


**Hello everyone I'm animekiss! (・****o・****)】ゝモシモーシ ****I'm kinda new here, this being my first Free Iwatobi fanfiction, and my first time writing fanfiction for anime. I personally don't think I'm a good author, and honestly I haven't thought this through, so I'm just going to rebel a little and wing it. If you lovely people like this chapter and would like for me to continue, I promise I'll give it my all! ＼****(◎o◎)／！**

* * *

><p>Preview~ pv<p>

"Mako-chan! Haru-chan! Wait up!" Nagisa shouted from down the hall. School was over and students were scrambling to get home and to their clubs. Makoto Tachibana and Haruka Nanase both turned around to identify their friends' voice. They spotted him easily as he waved his hand above the crowd and ran toward them.

"Hey Nagisa, ready for practice?" Makoto greeted him as he finally caught up with them.

"Never mind that, did you hear about the transfer students?" Nagisa asked getting straight to the point.

"Transfer students?" Haru questioned.

"Yeah, I over heard two teachers talking about it."

"You know it's not polite to eavesdrop." Makoto scolded lightly. He knew just how mischievous Nagisa could be.

"I also heard that they're exchange students and that they'll be here tomorrow!" Nagisa said excitedly, ignoring Makoto's comment. "I didn't stick around long enough to hear where they're coming from or what their genders are, but ya gotta admit, this is really exciting!"

"It does sound pretty exciting Nagisa." Makoto admitted.

"Wait until I tell Rei and Gou-chan." Nagisa chimed as they began to make their way to the pool. "Do you think they would want to join the swim team Mako-chan?"

Makoto gave it some thought. "Maybe, not to many people are interested in swimming,"

"We don't need anyone like that on our team." Haru interjected.

Makoto grinned softly, "But it's a possibility, we should definitely hope for it."

"So are you excited for the nationals Nasiga?" Makoto asked as the three entered the locker room. They spotted Rei hanging his goggles around his neck, he was already clad in his swimsuit.

"Rei!" Nagisa exclaimed, getting his attention. "Did you hear about the transfer students?"

"Huh, transfer students?"

"Uh huh, they'll be here tomorrow." Nagisa informed. "I think we should try to get them to join our team."

"That's some really exciting news, do you know where they're from?"

"Well, no." Nagisa said glumly. "But that doesn't matter. If they want to swim they will swim. I'm so excited, I wonder what they look like."

"Yeah well, as exciting as this all is, we should really try to focus on training for the nationals." Makoto reminded them. Nagisa frowned inwardly.

"You're absolutely right Mako-senpai." Rei agreed. "We need to practice as much as we can."

Haru, Makoto, and Rei were already dressed in their swimsuits, Nagisa had yet to take off his backpack.

Makoto smiled at Nagisa as Haru and Rei headed for the pool. "We'll wait for you outside." He said before walking out the door.

Nagisa began to change out of his school clothes and into his swimsuit. He may have been excited about the exchange students, and he was excited about the Nationals too, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous.

...

"Wow we're finally here in Japan." A girl carrying a box up stone stairs stopped in awe to stare at the view of the ocean and the docks. "Its so beautiful."

"Hey Marina! Unload first. Sightsee later." A woman, about the age of 30, scolded as she struggled to carry the boxes in her arms.

"Oh, sorry Aunt Hima." Marina replied and continued her ascent up the stairs. She approached a green door, that wasn't entirely closed, and kicked it open with her foot. "Keilani, there's a few more boxes." Marina informed the other girl who stared out the window of the home and to the ocean.

"Keilani?" Marina asked worriedly as she set down box. "How do you feel?"

The girl faced her cousin and tears brimmed her hazel eyes. "I finally feel free."

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you feel about that preview. So far Nagisa is feeling uneasy about the Nationals and I briefly introduced my Ocs. As the story goes on there will be more dilemmas with more of the characters. Um I don't really have a title for this so I'm open to any ideas. I'd also like to remind you, I haven't really planned this story out yet, really I'm just making it up as I go, perhaps that makes me a bad author... *shrugs* Anyway, please review. <strong>


End file.
